Croc
Master Croc was once the head of the "Wool Stealing Crocodile Bandits" until he was defeated by Master Thundering Rhino in an epic battle at the shores of Wa Su Li River. Croc then prepared himself for death, but Master Rhino decided to spare him and asked him to use his Kung Fu excellence for good. Ever since then, Croc turned over a new leaf and became a master at the Kung Fu Council along with Master Thundering Rhino and Master Storming Ox. Personality As the leader of the Wool Stealing Crocodile Bandits of Crocodile Island, Croc was ruthless and evil any who was foolish enough. Fight croc was defeated by his so called lashing Tail of terror. However, after he lost his fight with Master Thundering Rhino, he became thoroughly humbled and decided to turn over a new leaf, using his kung fu for the benefit of others. Serving with the Kung Fu Council under Thundering Rhino, Croc was a devoted and loyal warrior to his master and fellow apprentice Storming Ox, but his spirits were crushed by the death of his master at the hand of Shen and his unstoppable weapon. Even so, he and Ox were convinced by Shifu to continue to fight the good fight, and aid the Dragon Warrior and Furious Five against Lord Shen. Similarly to Po, he often speaks in an overly dramatic fashion, but he can also be dry and sarcastic. He is shown to be a lot less aggressive than his fellow apprentice and friend Storming Ox, and usually rather quiet and keeps a cool head. However, he was also shown as a conceited and loud street-fighter who dreamed of having a castle with a balcony, where he could wave to his "adoring fans". He seemed to grow out of this behavior when he learned of fighting for a higher purpose after meeting Rhino, Ox, and Oogway and stopping the Wu Sisters. Kung Fu Panda 2 Croc was first seen at Gongmen City's palace training with Storming Ox, both being instructed by their mentor Master Thundering Rhino during , when they were interrupted by the unexpected arrival of Lord Shen, returned after several years of exile. When Shen demanded that they leave the palace, Croc and his allies made it clear that they would not give up the city. At this, Shen's wolves brought in a large wooden box, which Shen explained contained a "parting gift", one that would literally part them. The angered Croc and Ox attacked the peacock, who quickly defeated them with his weapons and swift movements. Shen then turned his attention to Thundering Rhino, who fought Shen and was ultimately killed by the "parting gift", revealed to be a cannon. Under threat of the cannons being turned on the city, Croc and Ox reluctantly surrendered the city and were imprisoned in Gongmen Jail. Croc and Storming Ox were held captive in the jail until Po and the Furious Five arrived to enlist their help in retaking the city and stopping Shen. While they still wished to save the city, Croc and Ox had come to the belief that kung fu was dead, and refused to leave their cell. Po and the Five were unable to convince them to help, and eventually had to leave in a hurry when Boss Wolf and his soldiers discovered them. That evening, Croc and Ox were alerted to the sound of hundreds of wolves all over the city. When Po and the Five returned to the jail to hide, Croc and Ox demanded to know what they had done to cause this chaos, though they were ultimately ignored as Tigress confronted Po over his letting Shen escape. When Po refused to answer, Tigress decided to leave him in the jail, where Croc and Ox said they would keep him far from danger. Croc and Ox witnessed the sparring match that followed, and the former visibly winced as Po was subdued. Po eventually revealed the truth, and though empathetic, Tigress told him to stay behind anyway and soon left with the Five. As the Five left, Croc and Ox attempted to reassure Po that he would be alright in the jail, but it is unknown how they reacted when Po went after Shen anyway. Croc and Ox remained in Gongmen Jail until the night Shen was about to begin his conquest of China, taking his armada to the harbor. In the meantime, Master Shifu had made his way to Gongmen City, and Croc and Ox unexpectedly arrived to help Po and the Five defeat Shen after his persuading. Croc and his allies fought valiantly, determined to take back their city, until he and the others were blasted into the water by Shen's cannon. Everyone but Po was too badly injured to fight from that point on. Croc was among the many who witnessed Po use inner peace to evade, deflect and reflect Shen's cannonfire back at his own fleet, destroying it in the process. After Po defeated Shen, Croc was just as shocked as the other masters as he watched Po hug Tigress. However, he watched the fireworks display that resulted from Shen's destroyed Ship with considerable happiness, as Gongmen City celebrated the kung fu warriors' victory. After Lord Shen's defeat, Croc presumably returned to his position in the Kung Fu Council ruling over Gongmen City, along with Master Storming Ox. Kung Fu Panda 3 Some time after Lord Shen had threatened to take over China, Master Croc's village was attacked by the resurrected General Kai's Jombies. With that, Croc left Gongmen behind, with Masters Bear and Chicken at his side, to track the jade zombies, who had headed out miles away from anywhere, in the Tavern River Bed, where a ship lay, long since run aground. At this time, Masters Crane and Mantis had met up with the three warriors and found the ship, derelict and deserted. Bear, brandishing his axes and roaring loudly, rushed into the old ship first, followed by Croc, who swung his sword and shouted a battle cry. Both warriors, followed by Chicken, Mantis and Crane respectively, were all captured by Kai and transfigured into more of his jade slaves. Further on, Croc and the other masters who where instructed by Kai attacked the Jombie village, multiple times whilst chasing Po create c attempted to bite him with his massive jaws, while the other masters where each ther fighting or being attacked by the pandas master croc got into a fight with tigress. During the battle with tigress threw powerful punches and kicks at croc he then gets the advantage of the fight when he dodges her attacks lashes out with his club tail almost smashing lei lei with his club tail and grabs tigress in an armlock, lei lei hits him with his toy and he and tigress continue their battle. At the end of the fight Kai odered croc and the other masters to return to their amulete Along with all other living masters, Croc was freed from his enslavement once Kai had been vanquished. Following his release, he, along with Masters Bear and Chicken, learned how to give chi, taught by Po. Other Appearances Secrets of the Masters An alternate backstory for Croc detailed him as a kung fu warrior who spent his days street-fighting in his pursuit of fame, using his impenetrable hide to aid him in his battles. One day, Croc partook in a three-way-fight with Storming Ox and Thundering Rhino, a battle which ended in a complete standstill. The scene was witnessed by Master Oogway, who was unimpressed but soon found an opportunity for the three warriors to change for the better when the Wu Sisters escaped from a nearby prison. After the fight, the warriors were given a single coin for their three-way-tie, which led to an argument between the three that nearly ended in another battle. Fortunately, Oogway soon appeared before they started fighting. Croc initially mistook Oogway for a fan and even prepared to sign a piece of paper he was holding, only to see that it is a wanted poster of the Wu Sisters. Oogway gave them the offer to journey to Wu Fortress and recapture the sisters using their special skills. However, the trio refused to join him unless they gained something in return. When Oogway's suggestions of using their skills for honorable reasons did not move the trio, the tortoise was forced to claim that they would be rewarded with a "wealth of riches". Seeing an opportunity to gain great fame, Croc finally agreed along with Ox and Rhino. And so the three set off with Oogway towards the fortress, passing through various obstacles as they went. During the journey, Croc attempted to bargain with Oogway to dump the other two warriors and split the profits themselves. However, Ox and Rhino were doing the same thing, but Oogway ignored their offers. While surrounding a campfire one night, Croc made clear his selfish plans to buy a castle with his riches, where he can wave to his fans wearing all his capes. After listening to the trio and learning of their respective desires, Oogway gave them some cryptic advice; that when the path one takes always leads back to themselves, they will never get anywhere unless they "change course". Croc claimed that it was the worst "campfire story" he had ever heard. Before they could settle for the night, Oogway received news that the Wu Sisters were plotting to unify the gang leaders, and the group set out in order to reach the fortress as soon as possible. To encourage them to change their ways, Oogway secretly led the trio into an extremely dangerous path called the Bridge of Mists. When the three inquired as to how they would get across, Oogway replied by flinging all three of them into the bridge, forcing them to prop themselves between the two pillars. Oogway then taught them all an important lesson about cooperation, by having crossing the makeshift bridge the three made up, pulling up Rhino as he did so, and then having them all make it across the bridge to the other side, pulling each other up as they went. Later during the day, the trio and Oogway were climbing up the side of Wu Fortress, where they finally learned that Oogway was being metaphorical about his promised riches. Rhino's protests accidentally got them trapped on a river of lava when his heavy footsteps caused the ledge they were standing on to break away. Oogway managed to get them to safe ground, but fell to his apparent death, leaving them with only the advice "Remember the path." to guide them now. Dispirited at their loss, the trio tried to find their way home. However, they encountered a village devastated by the Wu sisters' forces, and its citizens desperately attempted to hire them for protection. Moved by the villagers' plight, the trio declined the fee and resolved to stop the Wu sisters for the sake of a higher ideal. Thus motivated, the trio interrupted the sisters' summit. When the former street-fighters revealed that they were doing this for honor, they intimidated the various visiting gangs into retreating while the sisters fought alone. Although the sisters proved too much to fight alone, as Croc discovered when he was sent flying back by a hail of small rocks, Rhino, Ox and Croc managed to combine their talents to defeat them in a coordinated attack. After Ox deduced that the tail knot at the center of the vortex was their weakness, Croc charged at the vortex and brought it to a halt with his tough hide. Though the intense friction caused him pain, Croc was able to position the vortex enough for Rhino to charge through the knot and break the sisters apart. The trio then worked together to defeat the separated sisters, eventually trapping them beneath a large statue head. At the moment of their victory, Oogway reappeared, having captured the rest of the gangs, and praised Rhino, Ox, and Croc for being worthy warriors who had found a higher purpose to fight. According to Po, after these events Oogway set Croc and his fellow warriors on a journey which eventually led them to Gongmen City where they formed the Masters Council. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Kung Fu Panda characters Category:Warriors Category:Heroes Category:Master warriors Category:Adults Category:Teenagers Category:Alligators Category:Animals Category:Dreamworks animation characters